I Wanna
by mooresomore
Summary: This story is going to go from the first time they met to the point where they tell Kendall and Logan. Title stolen from the All-American Rejects song of the same name.


**Author's Note: James and Carlos were feeling left out; they felt like I didn't go into enough detail about their relationship in "I Run My Fingers Through Your Hair", and they wanted to tell their story. Here we go: this story is going to go from the first time they met to the point where they tell Kendall and Logan. Title stolen from the All-American Rejects song of the same name.**

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

"Oh my gosh, Kendall, that's awesome!" Carlos Garcia said. "I'm so proud of you; I know that's what you wanted. Tonight? Sure, I'm free. I'll see you about 7 at Crabby's. Talk to you then." Carlos looked at the clock. 6:30 PM. He quickly got ready and headed to Crabby's, ready to celebrate his friend Kendall's making the Minnesota Wild NHL hockey team.

He expected Kendall to be alone; when he got there, however, Kendall was sitting at a table with a cute brunette.

"Carlos!" Kendall called Carlos over. "This is my friend James. He's gonna hang out with us, that's ok, right?"

"Hi." Carlos said, shaking James' hand (and feeling those tell-tale sparks). "Yeah, it's _your _party after all, dude. You're in charge."

"Oh, right." Kendall laughed. "Come on, let's go find some cute girls to dance with." From there, it was all a blur really; Carlos vaguely remembered James giving Carlos his number and saying, "We should hang out again sometime."

"Yeah." Carlos said. He left with the girl (after saying goodbye to James and Kendall), but it wasn't her he was thinking about as they fucked; no, it was a certain brunette boy with the perfect hair. Carlos_ had_ to see him again.

The next morning (well, technically afternoon by the time Carlos got up), Carlos grabbed his phone and sent James a message. _Hey, it's Carlos. From last night._

Five minutes went by before James responded. _Hey. What's up?_

_Not much. U?_

_Nothing. What are u doing 2nite?_

_Not a thing. U got something in mind?_

_I though it'd be fun 2 hang out- just u & me._

_Sounds good. Crabby's at 8?_

_I'll be there. _James texted. _C u then._

_See you._ Carlos texted back.

Carlos showed up, not sue what to expect; he and James had barely talked last night, and Carlos wasn't going to come right out and say he was bi (he usually saved that until he really got to know a person). As soon as he saw James smile and wave him over, he knew things were going to be ok. "Hey James."

"Hi." They sat down and started talking, and by the end of the night, Carlos felt like he'd known James forever, not just the two days (well, one technically) it'd really been.

"You wanna get together tomorrow night?" James asked.

"Sorry, can't. I promised I'd help Kendall move some stuff into storage. What about Friday night?"

"Sounds good. I'll text you."

"Ok. Can't wait."

That began a friendship (which Kendall approved of- these were his two bet friends; he hoped they'd get along with each other); if they weren't watching Kendall play or hanging out with him, they were with each other.

By the fourth week of hanging out, Carlos decided it was safe to tell James he was bi. They were hanging out at James' place when Carlos told James. "You can hate me if you want." Carlos said when he was finished.

"I could never hate you Carlitos." James said.

"Carlitos?" Carlos laughed.

"I like it. It fits you."

"Ok. It's cute." Carlos admitted. He'd have to think of a nickname for James.

"Besides, I've kinda wondered what it'd be like if I kissed a guy. There's really nothing there when I kiss a girl; I want to know if it's different with a guy." James' eyes lit up "Hey, you could kiss me!"

"Are you sure? It won't get awkward?"

"Nope, no awkwardness. I promise. Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok." James smiled as Carlos leaned in. Carlos pulled back a little. "Are you sure?" he asked one more time.

"Yes."

"Ok." Carlos pressed his lips to James', intending to make it a quick kiss; James, however, had other ideas. He held Carlos where he was and they continued to make out, finally parting when they needed to catch their breath.

"So?" Carlos asked. "Was it what you thought it'd be?"

"More." James said looked at him and smiled. "Can we continue this upstairs?" he asked, reaching for Carlos' hand.

"Yeah." Carlos grinned back.

A secret relationship was formed (they kept swearing they'd tell Kendall, but the time never seemed right). One night, at karaoke, they all did a group duet (to N*Sync's "It's Tearing Up My Heart"), and decided that they should go out to LA and do a record deal (a record producer was there and gave them his card, saying that they had "talent and looks"), but they had to wait until the offseason so Kendall could come along too.

James and Carlos (who had been "together" for 10 months at that point of time) had planned on waiting; but they really, really wanted to take that next step (and who knew how long LA was going to allow gay marriage), so they left, leaving Kendall a note saying that they ran off to LA to be "big stars" and that he was already a star in the hockey world and didn't need to give up his dream. They knew Kendall would be mad, but they figured he'd get over it.

***In LA***

"You sure you wanna do this?" James asked as he looked at Carlos and the courthouse and the ring in his hand.

"I'm sure I wanna do it Jamesy." Carlos said, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "We already know what we feel; nothing, not even a piece of paper, will change that."

"Ok. Let's do it." James took a deep breath.

The "ceremony" took less than 30 minutes, and they walked out.

"You feel any different?" Carlos asked.

"No. Do you?"

"No. Told you." Carlos said. "So, where's the honeymoon?"

"Oh, just wait." James teased.

They knew Kendall was going to be livid, but, whatever. Love mattered more. They became the big stars, and after finishing their tour, headed back home to Minnesota to (finally) explain things to Kendall. They weren't expecting someone else to answer the door. "Um, hi, is Kendall home?" Carlos asked. "We're his friends Carlos and James."

The guy's eyes widened; he let them in. "Kendall's told me about you guys. How could you do that to him? You were supposed to be his friends."

"Um, not to be rude, but who are you?" James asked.

"I'm Logan. I'm his friend."

"Well, Logan, why don't you sit down, and we'll tell you the story." Carlos said. Logan did, and James and Carlos told him everything- from their first meeting, until now.

"Well, after Kendall hears that, he might forgive you, but I don't know." Logan said. "You should have been honest."

"Yeah, but we didn't know how he felt about things like that. We couldn't lose him as a friend." James said. "Though we did anyway in the end."

Just then, Kendall walked through the door. "Logan?" And, you know the rest.


End file.
